<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>school’s twink by tbzonlyfans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695900">school’s twink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbzonlyfans/pseuds/tbzonlyfans'>tbzonlyfans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:07:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbzonlyfans/pseuds/tbzonlyfans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the story of how chanhee, the school’s twink, and sunwoo, intimating bad boy(?), got together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>school’s twink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i hate sunnew angst! as soon as i finished reading an angsty sunnew book i decided to publish this one. so enjoy?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>chanhee was a ball of sunshine, he was always bouncing around in the hallways with kevin, his best friend, attached to his arm. </p><p>chanhee would carry around his notebooks with cute stickers on the covers. he would wear glittery eyeshadow that complimented his eyes splendidly and lip gloss that made his lips shimmer. he would help whenever he could and as passionately as he could. </p><p>and always with a smile on his face. </p><p>now sunwoo, he was a different story. </p><p>sunwoo was intimidating, to say the least. with jaehyun by his side, they practically ruled the school together. </p><p>sunwoo would hear the whispers tumbling out of mouths everywhere he went. but he learned to block them out with his headphones, rock music blaring out to let the rest of the world know that he wasn't listening. he would somehow always be sporting some new bruise or cut, just another decoration to his face. </p><p>and all with a blank look on his face. </p><p>so you may be asking how the hell did they become the couple that they are now? well, it all started with a guy named eric. </p><p>*</p><p>"lay a finger on me again, i fucking dare you." sunwoo seethed, ripping the headphones out of his ears as he turned to look at the outraged younger. </p><p>students turned to look at the commotion, not surprised when they found sunwoo in yet another argument. </p><p>"well maybe you should've fucking moved when i asked you nicely." eric said, his whole body filling up with anger. </p><p>"i had my goddamn headphones in, how the hell was i supposed to hear you?" sunwoo asked, stepping up to the shorter male, effectively intimidating him. </p><p>"hey, pipe down bro. you're not gonna do this again right?" jaehyun suddenly came up to him, his breath ragged from running towards the crowd, already knowing that sunwoo was somehow involved. </p><p>"what's going on here?" chanhee appeared, his voice sounding concerned as he stepped in the middle of the males. </p><p>"i have it under control, you can leave." jaehyun snapped at him, earning a frown from the younger. </p><p>"don't talk to him like that, asshole." kevin appeared by chanhee's side, pushing chanhee behind him incase things got physical. </p><p>"are y'all fighting or not?!" someone, haknyeon, yelled out with his phone on his hand, ready to record. </p><p>"fuck off!" sunwoo snapped at him before pushing past kevin and chanhee to fist at the front of eric's shirt. </p><p>immediately, chaos broke out. loud cheers and sounds of protest erupted student's lips. everyone started swarming around sunwoo and eric, occasionally pushing each other to get a better view. he could hear jaehyun loudly shouting, mostly for people to stop touching him. </p><p>"hit me fucker! do it!" eric yelled at him, angering sunwoo further. </p><p>"shut the fuck up!" sunwoo growled, reeling his fist back as he prepared to punch the younger. </p><p>"hey, let him go. it's okay." sunwoo heard someone, turning around in surprise to find chanhee looking at him with his eyes full of genuine worry causing sunwoo's mind to go blank. </p><p>chanhee gently took sunwoo's fisted hand off of eric's shirt, cautiously looking up at him for any signs of anger. </p><p>the rest of the goody-two-shoes swarmed eric, asking him if he was okay or if he needed anything but chanhee stayed with him. </p><p>"do you want water?" chanhee asked, pulling out a water bottle from his pastel green backpack. </p><p>"no, i'm goo-" sunwoo tried to protest but it was waved off by chanhee. </p><p>"forget i asked, drink this water." chanhee firmly said, raising an eyebrow as he extended the water bottle to the younger male. sunwoo hesitantly took it, about to thank chanhee when jaehyun interrupted. </p><p>"sunwoo, what the hell was that? i thought i told you to stop." jaehyun snapped at him, pushing the younger male back slightly, annoyance clear on his face. </p><p>"chanhee, let's go." kevin came too, dragging chanhee away from the scene. </p><p>"how come i never noticed how pretty he was?"sunwoo asked jaehyun, eyes watching chanhee's retreating form. </p><p>"what? you like the twink?" jaehyun asked, disgust lacing his features. </p><p>"no, but he's really pretty." sunwoo scoffed, forgetting that all eyes were on him at the moment. </p><p>"you like choi chanhee? now that's the tea." changmin, the schools gossiper, laughed, shaking his head at the news. </p><p>"don't put words in my mouth." sunwoo snapped at him, giving him a glare before storming off. </p><p>*</p><p>"so, i heard sunwoo likes you." kevin sat down next to chanhee at the library. </p><p>"i've been hearing that all day. probably just another rumor." chanhee shrugged as he continued to write notes from his textbook. </p><p>"you think?" kevin asked, leaning back into his chair as he watched chanhee. </p><p>"of course, why would he like me?" chanhee asked, a frown present on his face as he turned to look at kevin. </p><p>"why wouldn't he? everyone in the school practically wants you." kevin said, picking boredly at his nails. </p><p>"he's not like everyone in this school, he doesn't like anyone except for jaehyun." chanhee whined, looking at kevin with troubled eyes. </p><p>"why are you sad? you still like him, don't you?" kevin asked, sitting up straight on his chair as he reached over to comfortably pet chanhee's hair. </p><p>"it's not that... well, maybe it is." chanhee sighed, slumping down on his chair. </p><p>"it'll be okay, just wait for the truth to come out." kevin said, watching as chanhee gave him a small smile in return. </p><p>and kevin was right, the truth always comes out. </p><p>*</p><p>"w-what?" chanhee stuttered out, surprised at sunwoo's words. </p><p>"are you really gonna make me repeat myself?" sunwoo sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to contain the blush threatening to decorate his face. </p><p>"yes, i don't believe you." chanhee answered, crossing his arms over his chest. </p><p>"i like you, do you maybe want to go on a date with me?" sunwoo asked again, looking as a pretty blush spread across chanhee's cheeks. </p><p>"okay, yeah." chanhee nodded, smiling shyly at sunwoo. </p><p>and sunwoo couldn't help the way a genuine smile bloomed on his face. </p><p>*</p><p>"thanks for taking me out." chanhee nervously laughed, standing in front of his door with sunwoo. </p><p>"thank you for accepting." sunwoo slightly smirked as he saw how nervous he was. </p><p>"no problem, i'll see you tomorrow?" chanhee asked, looking at sunwoo through his eyelashes. </p><p>"yeah..." sunwoo trailed off, intensely looking at chanhee. </p><p>chanhee quickly leaned in to leave a kiss sunwoo's cheek, smiling when sunwoo froze for a moment. </p><p>"bye." chanhee waved at him before entering his home. </p><p>"what the hell just happened?" sunwoo asked himself, feeling a million butterflies in his stomach. </p><p>*</p><p>after a couple of dates, sunwoo felt like it was acceptable to ask the question. </p><p>he walked over to chanhee, who was talking with kevin, by his locker.  </p><p>"ew, let's go." kevin jokingly said when he saw sunwoo approach them, jaehyun hot on his tail. </p><p>"why?- oh, hey." chanhee smiled at sunwoo, unconsciously fixing his hair a little.</p><p>"hey, will you be my boyfriend?" sunwoo immediately asked, not wanting to beat around the bush. he felt a strike of nervousness hit him when chanhee faltered. </p><p>"woah, just like that? no flowers or chocolates?" kevin sarcastically asked, earning a laugh from jaehyun. </p><p>"shut up," chanhee smacked kevin, earning another laugh from jaehyun. kevin started playfully arguing with jaehyun about him laughing but chanhee and sunwoo tuned them out. </p><p>"so what do you say?" sunwoo asked, nervously playing with his finger. </p><p>"of course i will." chanhee slightly laughed, flinching when jaehyun let out a loud yell. </p><p>"he said yes?!" jaehyun asked sunwoo, shaking him in excitement. </p><p>"you did?!" kevin asked chanhee, gripping onto his arms. </p><p>"yes he did, now get off me." sunwoo said, pushing jaehyun away from him. </p><p>*</p><p>"you don't need to walk me to my door." chanhee smiled at sunwoo when he unbuckled his seatbelt. </p><p>"but i want to." sunwoo said, getting off the car with chanhee. </p><p>"i'll see you tomorrow." chanhee smiled, leaning in to kiss sunwoo's cheek before he entered his house. </p><p>but before he could pull away, sunwoo took a hold of his face. he watched as surprisement spread across chanhee's pretty face. he leaned closer and watched how chanhee's eyes fluttered closed. he lightly rubbed his nose against chanhee's nose before brushing their lips together.</p><p>he finally let his eyes flutter close as he connect their lips, their first official kiss. there was no fireworks erupting in his stomach but there was this warmness that spread throughout his body.</p><p>the kiss itself was short but it was enough to make both males a blushing mess. </p><p>"i'll see you tomorrow, okay?" sunwoo smiled at chanhee, rubbing his thumb against chanhee's soft cheek. </p><p>"tomorrow? yeah sure." chanhee bit his lip to stop the smile threatening to bloom. </p><p>sunwoo looked down at the action before leaving another chaste kiss on chanhee's lips, glancing down at chanhee's lips to see the red teeth marks on it from. </p><p>"you shouldn't bite your lip, you look fucking cute doing it but you're gonna hurt yourself." sunwoo told him, looking up at chanhee's doe eyes.</p><p>"okay." chanhee simply answered, flustered when sunwoo ran his thumb against his bottom lip. </p><p>"see you." sunwoo said, leaning down to press one more kiss on chanhee's lips before letting the older enter his house. </p><p>"what have you done to me?" sunwoo questioned when chanhee was safely in his house. </p><p>he would have never imagined to fall for someone, much less a guy and much less someone as bright as chanhee. </p><p>but here he was, whipped for the school's twink.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>